


May As Well Bang A Few Gongs

by Ivy_Brooks



Series: Jailbait [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Barely Legal, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Schmoop, Size Difference, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Twink Castiel, okay maybe more than a little, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Brooks/pseuds/Ivy_Brooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't think Cas could get any worse. That is, until the kid sucked him off underneath his desk at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May As Well Bang A Few Gongs

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Dean/Cas  
> Warnings/Tags: Daddy Kink, Barely Legal, Twink Castiel, Top Dean, Bottom Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, sort of, Topping from the Bottom, Size Difference, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Schmoop, a little, okay maybe more than a little, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Dirty Talk  
> Word Count: 5204  
> Notes: - Kudos and comments are most welcome! ^_^  
> \- There are probably some repeated phrases/speech patterns in this from the first Jailbait, but that's cause I don't remember which ones I've used already x3  
> \- Finally, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINDLESS PORN I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ASDFGHJKL

Cas was a bratty bottom. 

Dean really, _really_ shouldn't know that, considering the kid was twenty years younger than him and they shouldn't be screwing _anyway_ ; but hey, if he was going to Hell, there was no point in half-assing it, was there? May as well damn himself completely and utterly before making the trip downstairs. Bang a few gongs before the lights go out and all that. 

So yeah - Cas was a bossy, bratty bottom and Dean absolutely fucking _loved it_. 

Admittedly, this demanding, forceful version of Castiel had taking a little coaxing in the beginning - the first time they'd fucked in the autoshop, a month or so ago, the teen had practically been a desperate pile of want and need and 'Daddy' in Dean's lap - but once Cas had discovered he liked giving orders, there was no stopping him. 

Like now, for instance. 

"Fucking _hell_ , Dean -" another sharp slap landed on Dean's ass, the already raw skin throbbing in protest as Cas' legs squeezed tight around his waist, taunting him, "That all you got, huh? Sure you can't give me anymore? I'm - I'm g-getting fucking _bored_ down here - _oh shit...!_ "

Dean dug his fingers harder into Cas' narrow hips, bruises marring the skin as he gripped those sharp little fuck handles hard and pinned the teen to the bedspread, pounding into his tight hole even more forcefully than before, knees digging into the bed whilst Cas' nails tore into his skin - there'd be a maze of scratches left there for _days_ after. There always were when Dean got to fuck Castiel on an actual _double bed_ \- the kid enjoyed the space too much for his own damn good. 

"'All I got,'" Dean snorted in annoyance, forcing the teen harder down on his cock - Cas cried out, arms shaking, thighs quivering "I'll show you what I've fucking 'got' -"

The headboard was slamming against the wall, Cas' knuckles going white, one hand on Dean's ass whilst the other balled in the rumpled sheets, holding on for dear life as the taller man fucked into him with abandon - their bodies were blazing as they slid together, damp with sweat and precum, the taut skin stretching between Dean's hips colliding with the firm flesh of Cas' ass every second, making all these obscene slapping noises echo through the room. Cas' groans were growing louder, voice punctuated with needy little whines, every graceful roll of his slim body jarred by the relentless slap of Dean's hips. 

He looked so _wrecked_ like this - holding onto Dean like a needy little bitch, as though he'd fall off the bed if he let go, head thrown back into the pillows, exposing the long pale column of his throat whilst the older man fucked him senseless. Dean swore he couldn't get anymore turned on than he already was, but the way goosebumps prickled his skin and groans of pleasure escaped from his throat told him otherwise. Damn it, he'd show Cas who's boss. Who cared if his thighs felt like they were on fire, or if Cas' nails were drawing blood from his skin? Dean was gonna fuck the kid into oblivion if it took him a hundred _years_ \- he'd teach Cas a lesson about _exactly_ what he had. 

The sight of his cock sinking into that tight ass over and over was nearly enough to do him in for good, but he bit his lip, willed off his orgasm for a little longer, focussing instead on the way the teen was gasping and mewling beneath him, mouth parted as those big blues rolled from pure, unadultered _pleasure_. He barely managed to pant out Dean's name before he came between them, unexpected and _loud_ \- fuck, he was always so _damn_ loud. Dean had wondered about gagging that cocksucking mouth once or twice, and the pure _thought_ of that made him so hot and bothered that he'd had to beat one off in the shower afterwards. Sin count +1.

Cas' pale hands flung out wildly, landing on the headboard whilst his stomach was painted with ropes of white - Cas was awesome like that sometimes. Dean had pinned it down to teenage stamina or whatever, but the kid got off so fucking _easy_. Coming untouched was like a friggin' walk in the park for him. 

The teen unhooked his legs from Dean's waist, raising them in silent offering, and the older man took the opportunity straight away, wrapping his hands around the crooks of Cas' knees and pushing them all the way back, using that youthful flexibility to his full advantage. He draped himself over the teen's boiling hot form, burying himself deep into him, spreading those trembling legs wide and just going to town. Letting loose like a firework. 

"Made - you - come," Dean teased breathlessly between gritted teeth, every thrust driving Cas wild with overstimulation. The teen's hips were beginning to wriggle restlessly, coming near to screaming. 

"Fuck - fuck Dean, come _**on-!**_ "

The last word was a low, drawn out growl, fashioned purely to spur Dean on, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. He felt Cas' hands snake up to grip the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss, and he obliged greedily, his own building orgasm making his fingertips tingle and his hips snap forwards faster, erratic, crouching over double for a better angle. God, the amount of aches he'd gotten trying to please this kid was fucking _ridiculous_. 

"You - you can still do better, _Daddy_ ," Cas grinned against his lips, winding him up, and then Dean was coming, groaning into the teen's mouth as heat enveloped his skin, Cas' hands stroking down his back soothingly as he shook through his climax, falling, sweaty and sated and teased to exhaustion, on top of the teen's limp body. 

They were both panting and completely _blissed out_ , Dean's body still vibrating with the aftershocks. He could barely manage to look up through the white-tinged haze invading his vision, but when he did, he saw those big blues watching him mischievously through hooded eyelids. Dean snorted derisively. 

"...I still think I won," he grumbled grumpily, Cas' laughter humming through his chest a second later. 

"Yeah yeah, okay, whatever you want to believe Dean," Cas smirked, but the glint in his eye and the red in his cheeks told Dean that the teen had enjoyed it just as much as he had. Liar. 

Dean kissed him again, pulling out as he leant back on his haunches and quickly unrolled the condom off of his cock and threw it in the trashcan. He'd started using them after their first time together (much to Cas' chagrin). Cas had asked him why in that perpetual, defiant teenage manner, and Dean had answered honestly that, the first time they'd had sex, he hadn't thought it through properly at all. Hadn't set a very good example, and that condoms were more hygienic for everybody. Dean wasn't a prude about sex or anything (far from it, actually) but he'd prefer cleanliness over catching something. Cas ought to prefer it as well - but the teen was a worse influence on _Dean_ than Dean was on _him_. _Cas_ had been the one to get on his knees and ask Dean if he wanted his cock sucked, after all. So no brainer, really. 

He swatted Cas' flank lightly, chuckling at the groan of protest he got in return, "C'mon angel, we gotta get you cleaned up,"

Cas wrinkled his nose childishly at the nickname, limbs still spread on the mattress like a lead starfish, "Out of all the things you could call me, you chose _angel_ \- why, exactly?"

Dean grinned, grabbing the teen's hand to pull his lithe form up against his chest. He had to crane his neck in order to press their foreheads together, the height difference making Dean chuckle. 

"'Cause it annoys you." He teased, reaching down and squeezing Cas' ass. The teen huffed, slipping off of the bed and disappearing to the bathroom. Dean watched him go fondly. 

Stroppy bitch. 

\---

"So your parents think you're at Balthazar's for the weekend?" Dean asked a few minutes later, Cas' taut body curled against him under the sheets, that unruly bed-head tickling Dean's chest - it still made him weak in the knees, feeling how small Cas was. Some kind of weird, unexplored kink right there. 

"Yeah, and if they call up to ask how I am, Balt'll cover for me - he's good like that," Cas burrowed further into Dean's heat, sighing heavily, "...I hate all this sneaking around."

Dean felt a jab of guilt at that - absently, he ran his hand through Cas' hair, chewing his lip. It really wasn't fair, all this - Cas should be having a happy, relatively _normal_ relationship with someone of his own age, and Dean felt like he was holding the kid back. He'd already told the teenager he could end it whenever he wanted, the choice was always his. But Cas had stayed, despite Dean's half-hearted attempts to push him away. 

"I'm sorry, Cas," he said solemnly into the teen's hair, "It's just, you know what this looks like. Hell, when you're twenty I'll be friggin' _forty_. I look like some kind of paedophile -" 

"Dean," Cas cut him off, turning to lean over the older man's body, a thigh landing snugly between Dean's own, "That wasn't some kind of subtle dig. I know the implications, I know why we have to hide - I just wished we didn't have to, is all."

Fingers trailed lightly up Dean's collar bone, a thumb circling his adam's apple - Cas' gaze bored into his, "And you, Dean Winchester, do _not_ 'look like some kind of paedophile.'"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Cas quickly cut him off with his lips - slow and soft, inviting in all kinds of ways. Dean melted into it instantly, loving the way Cas' chest pressed against his, surrounded him in a warmth he could've easily drowned in. He grunted his protest out loud when Cas pulled away, the teen smiling smugly down at him. 

"God, you need to shut up sometimes," he rolled his eyes, overexaggerating the movement, before promptly rolling out of bed, still completely naked, and wandering out into the hallway, asking Dean if he'd like some coffee. Dean barely managed to respond with a 'yes', eyes following the teen's ass avidly (the same ass he'd just fucked into for a good thirty minutes) as he wandered through the mechanic's apartment, feet almost silent against the floor. Dean's head fell back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. 

This was another thing that scared Dean too - more than the prospect of being caught. It was the way Cas _was_ ; how he wasn't just some twink with a sexual need bigger than the Chrysler building. Oh sure, he was a dirty minded, domineering, obnoxious little cockslut in bed - but outside of it? Completely different story. He was a little oddball. Nerdy and a little naïve, yet mature beyond his years. He had three brothers and, from what Dean had heard, not a very pleasant childhood. He'd make Dean breakfast on the rare mornings he was here, and they'd talk for ages about absolutely _nothing_ \- music, food, family, TV, school, memories, hell, _anything_. He'd listen to everything Dean had to say, always pitching in quiet words of comfort whenever he could with those damn smiles of his. 

That was what terrified Dean. Those quiet words. Honest, abrupt, wrapped in sracasm and topped off with a gaze too alight with affection for Dean to deserve. And the worst part? 

They were making Dean fall a little bit in love. 

"Two sugars, right?" Cas' voice drifted through the air, pleasant and content. Dean ran his hands over his face. 

"Yeah," he responded hoarsely, tossing off the covers, "Yeah, please."

He was in way too deep. 

\---

"That Cadillac should ride smooth from now on, okay Mr Picket?"

The old man gruffed his thanks, snatching his keys out of Dean's hand and sliding into the front seat of his car, nearly crashing into the garage wall as he drove away. Dean sighed - how some people got their licenses he'd never know. 

He trailed into his side office, feeling the weight of Monday (ugh) wash over him - he'd had to change sixteen tires today. Sixteen. And it was only one o'clock. He was getting too fucking old for this. 

The blinds were drawn a second later, and Dean savoured the semi-darkness that followed - it was too damn _bright_ today. It was too bright, he had too much work to do and his back was aching too much. The mechanic virtually fell into his office chair, the soft leather cushion comforting on his tired muscles. Absently, he tapped his fingers on his desk, ears pricking when he heard a tentative knock on his door. Curious (albeit, a little pissed because couldn't everybody clearly see he was on break? Ugh) he swivelled around on his chair, and told the person to come in. 

None other than Cas, of course. 

"Hey, Dean." He smiled innocently (Dean instantly knew he was up to something), fingers toying with the cuffs of his shirt and - whoa, whoa, back the fuck up, why was he wearing a shirt? And - was that a _tie_? Business slacks? He looked like a fucking _strippogram_. Dean leant back in his chair, heart picking up, his cock twitching in interest. Dean's body was quickly beginning to associate 'Cas' with 'sex' whenever the teen was within a fifty foot radius.

"Hey," he let a lazy grin curl his mouth, beckoning with a hand, "What's with the, ah... get-up?"

Cas shrugged, slim shoulders rolling beneath the crisp white fabric - if Dean squinted hard enough he could see a toned chest and peaked nipples beneath. He gulped. Jeans suddenly seemed like the most ridiculous thing to be wearing right then. 

"Just had a job interview," Cas murmured, seemingly uncaring as he examined his nails, wiping them against his shirt, pulling the fabric tight on purpose, "Thought I may as well make good use of the suit while I'm wearing it."

Dean must've been going senile as he got older or something, because he clearly _did not_ know how, why, or when Cas started straddling his thighs - then again, he didn't really care either. Cas' hips were rolling fucking _figure-eights_ on Dean's half hard cock, the friction feeling fucking _ecstatic_ through his jeans and Dean was left moaning in record time. 

Absurdly, halfway through a heated kiss, Dean's first question was, "What job?", to which Cas had simply laughed and said, "Tell you later."

It all just sort of... descended from that point on. 

Cas' lean arms were roped around Dean's neck, every plane of his body pressed against the mechanic's - the teens lips were soft and pliant as usual, but now there was another thrill, another measure of fire than usual, hidden in every touch, every hot slide of skin. They were in Dean's office, mid-day, when _anybody_ could walk in and God, Dean would be outright _lying_ if he said that that didn't turn him on a hell of a lot. One twisted part of his brain hoped - actually _hoped_ \- for somebody to walk in, watch as Dean's fingers slipped down Cas' back and dipped below the waistband of his slacks, a finger sliding down the crease of the teen's ass and - fuck, fuck, was that a fucking _plug_?

"Mmm, you like that?" Cas whispered into the hollow of Dean's throat - the older man must've groaned when he'd felt the circle of silicone beneath his fingers, "Had so much fun putting it in - not as big as you though. I came screaming your name, Daddy. Wanted that cock inside me _all day_."

Dean's head tipped back, "Fuck, _Cas_ ," he groaned, rutting up into that lithe weight, "You came all over your bedsheets like a bad boy, huh? Miss me much?"

Teeth nipped at the jut of his adam's apple, teetering the line between pleasure and pain and supernovas were exploding in Dean's brain. "All the time," was the smooth reply - a hand was stroking down Dean's chest, fiddling with the catch on his jeans, "Get so hard for you, Dean - want you to fuck me raw right now - bounce me on that huge cock until I'm begging to come. You think you got that in you? You think you could make me come like that?"

Hell _yes_ , he could do that - every word Cas said brought Dean closer to the edge, every syllable coated in that hint of bossy defiance. Dean couldn't even _begin_ to form a response because Cas' nimble fingers were already tracing the hot swell of his cock (when had he undone Dean's pants?) thumbing the head and making his chair protest as he bucked upwards. 

"Fuck, Cas - you _wait_ \- I'll fuck you _brainless_ -"

"Dean? Where are you, you son of a bitch?"

Dean froze. Cas stilled, hand still shoved down the front of Dean's pants. They looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Dean? So help me, if you've snuck off to some godforsaken bar again -"

Bobby. It was fucking _Bobby_.

"Shit, Cas, _hide_ -" Dean breathed, eyes darting about desperately - there was a stack of shelves, a counter and a filing cabinet in Dean's immediate line of sight, but even Cas was too big to fit into those. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack, until his gaze landed on his salvation. 

_The desk._

"Under there," he grunted as Cas leapt off of him, slipping underneath the desk (thank fuck it had a back to it), grabbing the arm of Dean's chair and pulling the mechanic forwards. Dean was mindful of his knees - he didn't want to hit the kid in the face, obviously - and tucked in his legs, sealing off any lurking threat of Cas being seen. His heart was racing, and he would've told Cas to be quiet, had Bobby not bust through the office door at that very moment. Dean grabbed a pencil, making a wild bid to look nonchalant as he pretended to be writing something down on a stray bit of lined paper, his cock still throbbing between his legs. 

The bearded man's eyes landed on Dean, "You deaf?" He snarled, striding forwards, and Dean suddenly became hyperaware of the fact that his cock was still fully hard and hanging out of his jeans. Wouldn't that be a fun situation? _"Oh sorry Bobby, I was just getting jacked off by my barely-legal boyfriend who's now hiding underneath the desk, I hope you don't mind public indecency too much."_

Yeah. He'd break the world record for getting fired in the shortest space of time for that one. Cas shifted against his leg. Bobby continued, "I've been calling you for the last five damn _minutes_ , boy. We got customers you know."

"Sorry Bobby," Dean apologised, his tone coming out cracked and breathless - Bobby raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean felt a nervous little thrill shoot through him. He silently cursed his body for getting off on this, quickly thinking of an excuse, "I was, ah - I was... on the phone. With a client. And we were - _oh fuck!_ "

Bobby's exclamation of " _'Scuse me?_ " went unnoticed when something unbearably hot and _slick_ and _fuckfuckfuck_ slid down over Dean's dick - the knuckles of his left hand went white where they gripped the arms of the chair, teeth clenched so tightly together it felt like his skull might snap in two. The pencil strained in his grasp. 

Cas was fucking sucking him off _under the goddamn desk_.

He was gonna fucking _pay_ for this later. 

"I-I just," - _I just need to take a break whilst Cas' tongue is swirling round the tip of my cock, wet, and hot and oh sweet **Jesus**_ \- "I just remembered something I should've - should've told the... client."

Bobby was looking at him as though he'd grown another head. 

"...You sure you're okay Dean?" The older man gruffed, gesturing vaguely to the door, "You want me to help you outside for some fresh air or -?"

" _No!_ " Dean damn-near _yelled_ , Cas' plush lips forming a tight ring and swallowing him down in one smooth glide, all the way to the hilt of his cock - he felt blood in his mouth where he'd bitten his tongue in surprise, and Bobby looked downright _terrified_ at the volume of his voice. _Cas, you gorgeous fucking bastard, **stop** ,_ "No," Dean repeated shakily, "No, I'm - I'm fine Bobby. Just gotta - gotta call back this - _fu_ \- client."

Bobby's eyes were wide, and to Dean's horror, he came closer, shaking his head a fraction "I don't think you're in a right state of mind to be calling anybody, Dean."

_I'm not in the right state to be doing anything with this cockslut sucking me off under the desk right now, no._

Dean attempted a lighthearted chuckle, ending up instead with some macabre imitation of a whimpering cough as Cas' tongue began to circle his balls, sucking each one into his mouth, pale hands gripping Dean's ankles and pinning him down to the floor, "I'm _fine_ , Bobby - just really, r-really," - fuck, was Cas _humming?_ \- " _Really_ tired. Didn't get m-uch, uh, sleep."

Bobby stared at him a little longer, long enough to watch Dean's shaking hand snap the pencil he was holding clean in two as Cas' starting jacking Dean off with his hand under the desk, relentless and irresistibly _fast_ , palm slick with saliva and precum and just about every other slick thing on the goddamn planet. The older mechanic cleared his throat, eyes running up and down Dean's (debauched) appearance. 

"Yeah, well... I came in here to tell you we got a new recruit," he mumbled warily, and Dean very nearly didn't catch the end of that sentence because Cas was doing this... this _thing_ that set his skin alight and oh _fuck_ , "Small kid, just graduated. Fresh blood - oughta be good for this old place, don't you think?"

Dean bit his tongue, forcing a smile as he nodded stiffly, nails digging into the cheap chipboard of his desk as Cas' fingers started massaging the skin just below his balls, mouth sliding quickly over Dean's shaft again- the mechanic wondered how the kid hadn't bashed his head on the desk yet. 

"Fresh blood," he repeated numbly, trying in vain to control his breathing, "Yeah, y-yeah, okay B-obby."

Bobby's eyes were boring into Dean's suspiciously, and panic spiked in Dean's chest - as though the old man knew _exactly_ what was happening beneath the desk, knew _exactly_ why Dean was twitching and sweating and wearing such a fake, _wide_ smile that it nearly cracked his face in half. But instead of addressing it, he merely sighed and shook his head. 

"You best get some more shut eye tonight, Dean. You can uh," Bobby jumped and backed away like a startled horse when Dean surged forwards over his desk, fist slamming on the wooden surface whilst the older man made a beeline for the door, his parting words coming out in a rush "You can go home early today."

Bobby left as fast as he could, slamming the door shut behind him, and the timing couldn't have been better because Dean's orgasm pounded into him like a freight train the very second the door closed, shuddering into the tight wetness of Cas' mouth as he breathed out the teen's name, vision going dark. He kicked away Cas' hands, pushing his chair back and breathing heavy, cock slipping out of Cas' mouth as he came. 

When he managed a look down, he saw Cas looking right back at him, blinking innocently, face dark in the shade of the desk, and Dean groaned when he saw ropes of white decorating the kid's face - one on his cheekbone, a splatter on his bottom lip, one thick stripe over the bridge of his nose and connecting to his eyebrow, resting across his eyelashes. It broke the next time he blinked. 

" _Fuck_..." Dean hissed, voice rough, watching as Cas' tongue ran across his bottom lip, licking up the streak of Dean's come, "Cas, you fuckin' bastard."

The teen - or rather, _devil incarnate_ \- smirked. 

"Made you come," he mocked, mimicking Dean's words from yesterday, his mouth tipping up in a crooked version of a smile. He ran his thumb over the white line on his nose and brought it down to his mouth, licking it clean. Cas' mouth closed around the tip of his thumb, cheeks hollowed as his throat bobbed, sucking up Dean's come like the little slut he was. Dean's breath hitched, his cock giving a valiant twitch. Cas looked up at him through his lashes. 

"Taste so _good_ , Dean," Cas let his thumb linger on the seam of his lips, before sliding his his palms up Dean's legs, edging between his knees, apparently ignoring the fact that he'd sucked Dean off _in front of his boss_ , "So good that I think..."- heat flared in Dean's gut when the teen shifted closer - "...I want more. Wanna swallow you down again - and considering you've got the rest of the day off..."

Dean's last thread _broke_. 

He wrapped his hand round that motherfucking _tie_ , yanking the teen up to eye-level, catching those filthy lips in a kiss and shivering when he tasted himself on that tongue. 

"Car. _Now_."

Cas cocked his head, leaning forwards to pull Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, letting go and watching as blood rushed to the surface of skin, forehead pressing against the taller man's. He leant in close, stubble prickling against Dean's skin as the teen took his earlobe into his mouth and bit down, voice husky as he whispered into Dean's ear. 

"...Only if you can fuck me hard enough, Daddy."

They got to the damn car. 

\---

Dean's skin was sticking to the leather of the back-seat - the air was thick and cloying and there was a thin film of condensation on the windows, but he didn't mind; Cas was on top of him, panting heavy and completely exhausted, like a gangly, sweaty blanket and Dean basked in the warmth, letting it seep into his skin as the slow dregs of sleep began to curl at the edges of his brain. Many good times had been had in this car, and Cas had easily just topped that long, long list. 

"Did you get it?"

Dean's eyes fluttered open, brow furrowing as his gaze slid over Cas' excited one. 

"What?"

The teen sat up, a hand on the back of the seat, leather squeaking as he manoeuvred himself to straddle Dean's midsection, and well, that full-frontal was definitely enough to make Dean's hazed mind forget the conversation entirely for a minute. 

"Did you get what Bobby said? About 'fresh blood'?" Cas was smiling, a glint in his eyes that spoke volumes about how happy he was - it made Dean's insides warm in a freakishly girly way, "Or were you too distracted by my..." Cas trailed his fingers up the dip between Dean's pecs, eyes flashing, "...certain 'talents'?"

'Talents' was one of putting it. That mouth was gonna be the death of him, he was sure of it. He vaguely remembered something about a 'new recruit' being said to him, but Cas hadn't exactly been all that... _helpful_. Dean had barely heard a word Bobby had said. That didn't mean he couldn't put two and two together though - he was slow, but he wasn't stupid. 

"...You?" He murmured, sitting up as much as he could in the confined space, shoulders aching, "But - but you just got out of high school!"

Cas shrugged, "I was in AYES in high school - Automotive Youth Educational System," he added at Dean's look of confusion, "Bobby took one look at my qualifications and said that I could enrol as an entry-level car mechanic."

Dean stared, processing what exactly that meant - what that meant for both of them, ignorant of the way Cas' smile was gradually falling, uncertain as he shifted awkwardly in Dean's lap. His eyes drifted down, hands wringing. 

"If you're not happy with it I could -"

"No no, Cas this is -" Dean let out a strung out laugh, tugging the teen forwards in one of the most awkwardly positioned hugs he'd ever given - naked and everything, "-this is _awesome_."

Cas seem to sag with relief against Dean's chest, and the mechanic felt kind of bad knowing that his opinion meant so much to the kid, but the stray thought was shoved roughly aside when Cas giggled - yes, fucking _giggled_ \- against his chest. 

"I thought you were mad, for a second," he exhaled slowly, fingers tracing illegible patterns across the older man's skin. Unbeknown to Cas, Dean rolled his eyes. He reached up, cupping the teen's face, stroking his thumbs along those high cheekbones, forcing their eyes to clash, his whole being softening when the teen leant into the touch, sighing. 

"Even if I was," he begun deliberately, ensuring that the message hit home, "You would still do it. I don't control your life Cas, you gotta know that. I don't want to make you unhappy."

The words sunk in for a moment, weighing down like a sack of bricks to the teen's shoulders and then Cas was kissing him again, palms flat against Dean's biceps as he tilted his head, mouth open against the mechanic's. Dean hardly managed to keep up, that endless reserve of energy bundled up inside the teen pouring itself into every second of the kiss, heated and happy and wonderfully content. So damn content that Dean felt full with some foreign emotion, and when Cas pulled away he was empty, left bare without those lips completing the circuit of their bodies - at least, he felt bare. Cas beamed down at him, a comfortable silence settling between them. Dean would've drifted off, had Cas not made a noise. 

"Oh," the teen murmured suddenly, eyes widening a little as his lips parted - like he'd just remembered something, "Remember when I asked you for help with the carburettor? When we first... you know." He rolled his hips to make his point. Dean nodded (how could he forget?). Castiel blushed. 

"Yeah, um... I didn't actually need any help with it," Cas admitted, eyes flickering down bashfully, "That was just my way of getting your dick in me."

Dean gaped at him. 

What. A. _Bastard_. 

"You sly son of a bitch," he shook his head bemusedly, and they were kissing and tumbling around in the back-seat again before the haze in Dean's head could even begin to clear. 

Dean was in for a rollercoaster ride, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> **Side note: for some odd reason, this shows up as 'Part 4' when, in actuality, it's only part two. Sorry for any confusion!


End file.
